


A Perfect Moment

by maria_j_harper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Pale Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_j_harper/pseuds/maria_j_harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two children go swimming together as the sun begins to set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Moment

It is a warm summer afternoon, and as you walk down the wooden staircase from your house, you feel the anticipation building in your bones. Your best friend walks behind you, and you talk excitedly about everything under the sun. You talk about your day, you talk about your family, you talk about cool things you’ve found in the past on this little beach that’s all your own.  
The steps take you down the steeply sloping forested hill, down to the cement ledge, and the rocky beach below it. You lower the ladder you keep up here in one fluid motion, and climb down it easily.  
Your name is Feferi Peixes, and today is going to be perfect.  
The rocks are hard, and your sandals do only a little to protect your feet from them, but the warm sun and the good company make it all worth while. Time flies, and soon the sun is beginning to set as you sit on a piece of driftwood next to each other in companionable silence.  
“Fef, maybe wwe should be headin back.” Eridan says.  
“No, not yet. We haven’t even gone swimming yet! We HAV-E to go swimming!”  
“Fef, it’s almost dark, wwe can’t go swwimmin in the dark!”  
“R-E-ELY? Because that’s ---EXACTLY what I plan on doing!”  
You get up and shed first your shirt, and then your skirt, revealing a simple two-piece swimsuit. You give him a grin, as you walk backwards toward the water. “WHAL-E? Are you coming?”  
He stands up and strips down to his boxers. “You’re crazy, you knoww that Fef? Abshorelutely crazy.”  
You giggle at his pun and take his hand. You tug him along, turning to run towards the water. It splashes up your calves when your feet hit it, and you squeal, but keep running. The splashing water lights up, and you leave a trail of phosphorescence in your wake. It’s cold, but you don’t care. Eridan does, and he lets go of your hand. You charge on ahead.  
When the water reaches your mid-thigh it becomes harder to run. You stay on your feet until you’re up to your hips in water. You have a circle of luminescence around your waist, and each step you take gives your legs a green aura of light.  
“It’s cold! Wwhy is it so cold?” Eridan complains. He’s wading towards you, but slowly.  
“Oh come on -Erifish, it’s not that cold! The sun has been warming it up ALL DAY!”  
“And it’s glowwin! Wwhy is it fuckin glowwin Fef? It it radioactive or somefin?”  
“No sealy, it’s bio-phosphorescent! When it gets warm enough, tiny algae grows that’s sensitive to movement. It’s not bright enough to show up in the daytime, which is why IT’S SO ----EXCITING TO SWIM IN TH------E DARK! I’m going to dive in now! Ready? One, two, THR-E-----E!!!”  
You close your eyes. The water is cold against your skin as you plunge yourself in. Your eyes open, and it’s amazing. You are surrounded by light. It’s like... it’s like nothing you’ve ever seen. It reminds you of the northern lights, like you’re swimming in the sky instead of in the water, like you’re flying.  
When you come up for air, Eridan is in up to his waist. He swishes the water and watches it glow. You watch a smile spread across his face. “It’s kinda magical, ain’t it?” He splashes a wave of glimmering water. “Pchoooo! I’m a wwizard of wwhite science!”  
You giggle. “Whale if you’re a wizard, then I’m a princess!” You twist your arms and legs so that you do a twirl in the water. Whatever else happens, no matter what, you will always have this.  
A perfect moment.


End file.
